


Watching Hamilton: An American Musical

by bookworm6570



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Watching Hamilton the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm6570/pseuds/bookworm6570
Summary: The main Characters of Hamilton: An American Musical appear in a room and are given the chance to watch a musical all about themselves.~ I own nothing ~
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. What year is it?

Eliza and Angelica found themselves laying on the floor in an unfamiliar room. Slowly, the two sisters got up and looked at each other. They hadn't seen each other since their younger sister, Peggy's, funeral and it was a bittersweet moment for both of them. 

"Hey Liza" said Angelica, going over to her sister and embracing her "I missed you"

"I missed you too Angie" said Eliza, she pulled away and looked around the room. It had couches, armchairs, bean bags, blankets and pillows "Where do you think we are?"

"I wouldn't know" said Angelica, she was about to go to the door when 4 figures appeared in the room. Eliza frowned when she saw her husband, but smiled when she saw Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, 2 people she hadn't seen for a while. Aaron Burr was also there, but wasn't really doing anything to upset anyone, so he was ignored. 

"It has been too long" said Lafayette embracing both Eliza and Angelica.

"It has" agreed the two sisters. Mulligan also greeted the two sisters and they all turned to look at Burr and Hamilton, who were both looking around the room. They were about to speak when the door at the back of the room and a young girl, a teenager, entered. 

"Hello people of the past" she greeted loudly. She wore black jeans with rips in the knees, blue fluffy socks, a black jacket with a striped logo on it, and a black and white striped beanie "I am Amelia and I have brought you from the past to watch a musical about yourselves" 

"There is a musical about us?" asked Lafayette 

"Yes" said Amelia "It was written by a man called Lin Manuel Miranda, who read a book on Alexander Hamilton and decided hey! I think I'll make a musical on this guy"

"A musical about him?" asked Eliza, looking at her husband   


"Yes" said Amelia "And I need you two to be somewhat nice to each other for this please" Eliza raised an eye brow and Amelia sighed "I have 3 people here that might make you all cheer up"

"If its Madison or Jefferson then I'll kill you" said Hamilton wearily

"Haven't changed have you?" came a voice the people in the room hadn't heard in years. Hamilton looked at the door and saw John Laurens standing there. In a split second Lafayette, Mulligan and Hamilton were all hugging Laurens tightly, happy to see their dead friend again.

"Who else is there?" asked Eliza, smiling as Laurens said hello to her too. 

"Hello Eliza, lovely to see you as always" said Washingtons voice as he entered the room

"Mr President" said Hamilton "It's good to see you"

"Its good to see you too Hamilton" said Washington. 

"Who's the last person?" asked Angelica

"Ang, Liz! You miss me?" Peggy waltzed into the room and struck a ridiculous pose, smiling at her two sisters. They flew at her and knocked the poor woman to the floor in a tight hug. All three sisters were crying as they embraced each other as a trio for the first time in half a year. "guys, as much as I love you. I can't breath" came Peggy's muffled voice. 

"Oops" Eliza and Angelica released their baby sister from the hug. Peggy stood up and dusted her dress off, offering a hand up to her sisters. 

"Peg, I've missed you" said Eliza

"I've missed you too" said Peggy "although John and I have fun up in the clouds" she said, pointing to the solider, who waved at her.

"Ooh Peggy" Eliza raised her eyebrows suggestively 

"No" said Peggy "Nothing weird, just pure friendship"

"Guys, I'll start the musical now" said Amelia, drawing the attention back to her "I'll be watching all you guys, and once act 1 is over, I'll be sending a few more people in. Oh, snacks are in the far corner, eat as much as you want. Thats all, sit back and enjoy!" she left with a wave. 

Peggy, Eliza and Angelica all claimed one couch and settled down in each others arms, happy to be together again. Laurens, Hamilton, Lafayette and Mulligan also claimed a couch, and they all spread out over it so it was just a tangle of limbs. Washington and Burr each claimed an armchair and, once they were all settled down, they all focused their attention to the screen, where the Disney logo appeared and music started playing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story, who dis? I decided to write this since I really liked doing my Beetlejuice one and it seems others enjoyed it too. I know there are many of these out there, so sorry if I unintentionally copy anyone (I have never read any!). Updates may be slow on this, so bare with me. They are reacting to the movie by the way (so this is set in 2020). Thats all, thanks for reading!


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**_Aaron Burr:_  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
**

"Hold on" said Hamilton "Is this about me?"

"Yes" said Washington 

"And who is this singing?"

"Burr"

"Rude Burr" he said, turning to look at the man, who shrugged.

"Hey, don't be mad at me, its not actually me" he looked at the screen "it seems to be a black man, for some reason"

"Yes!" said Laurens, sticking his leg up in the air in victory "equal rights for all!" Peggy cheered too and gave Laurens an air high-five. Angelica and Eliza shared a knowing look. 

**Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor  
Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?  
**

"Yeah, how did you?" asked Lafayette "it seems like a crazy life story"

"Thats me Laf" said Hamilton

**_John Laurens:_  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
**

"10 dollars?" asked Mulligan "You go man!"

"Wow" breathed Hamilton "I got put on money?"

"Apparently _mon ami_ " said Lafayette "congratulations" 

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
**

"Wait, who is this meant to be?" asked Peggy 

"Laurens" said Washington, who'd grabbed a book that had the cast and characters in it "but this guy also plays Philip Hamilton" 

"Damn John" said Peggy "You're played by a cutie" Laurens blushed and Peggy giggled. 

**By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter  
  
 _Thomas Jefferson:_  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
**

"Who's this?" asked Mulligan "He's got cool hair" 

"Jefferson" said Washington "but he also plays Lafayette"

"I'm played by the guy with awesome hair?" asked Lafayette "I like this show"

**Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter  
  
 _James Madison:_  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
**

"Man that sucks" said Laurens, putting a hand on Hamilton's shoulder "I'm sorry"

"It's all good" sighed Hamilton "I got a better life over here anyway"

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain  
**

"Who was that?" asked Peggy

"James Madison, but he also plays Hercules Mulligan"

"Nice" nodded Mulligan "seems like a cool guy"

**_Burr:_  
Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man."  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
"Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"  
**

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON" shouted Laurens

"Cheater" mumbled Eliza so only Angelica could hear. She smiled sadly and patted Eliza's back. 

**_Alexander Hamilton:_  
Alexander Hamilton**

"Woo! You go mon ami" said Lafayette, clapping Hamilton on the back

**My name is Alexander Hamilton  
And there's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait, just you wait...  
  
 _Eliza Hamilton:_  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

"I think this is meant to be you Liz?" said Peggy, looking between the woman on the screen and her older sister

**Two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick  
**

"Oh the woeful backstory" sighed Hamilton "You know, looking at my life being told in this perspective, it seems pretty dramatic and tragic"

"Oui, thats because it was mon ami" said Lafayette "but look at where you are now"

**_Full Company except Hamilton (whispering):_  
And Alex got better but his mother went quick  
  
 _George Washington (Company):_  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying, ("Alex, you gotta fend for yourself.")  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf  
**

"I'm guessing this is Washington" said Peggy

"Yup" nodded the former president 

**_Burr (_ _Company):_  
There would've been nothin' left to do  
For someone less astute  
He would've been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford  
Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on  
Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on (ooh...)  
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man  
**

"This song is good" said Laurens, "captures you really well Burr"

"Thanks... I think" said Burr

**_Company_ _(Hamilton):_  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can (just you wait) be a new man  
In New York you can be a new man _  
_**

**_Women:_ ** **In New York**

**_Men:_ ** **New York**

**_Hamilton:_ ** **Just you wait!**

**_Company:_  
Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)  
You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!  
Oh, Alexander Hamilton (Alexander Hamilton)  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh  
**

"Oh wow, this sounds so good" said Peggy, doing a little shimmy dance "its givin' me chills" 

**_Burr (Company):_  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him ( _Men:_ Just you wait)  
Another immigrant  
Comin' up from the bottom ( _Company:_ Just you wait)  
His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him  
**

"Clearly not all of America" muttered Mulligan

**_Mulligan/Madison and Lafayette/Jefferson:_  
We fought with him  
**

"We did" said Lafayette, highfiving Mulligan 

**_Laurens/Philip:_  
Me? I died for him  
**

"Sad truth" said Laurens

"Wait, didn't you say he also played Philip?" asked Hamilton, slightly panicked 

"Maybe it's only talking about Laurens" said Mulligan. Hamilton nodded tensely 

**_Washington:_  
Me? I trusted him  
**

"Still do" said Washington, then he added with a raised eyebrow "to a certain extent"

**_Eliza and Angelica and Peggy/Maria:_  
Me? I loved him  
**

"Uhh... who are those other 2 women?" asked Eliza

"One is Angelica" said Washington "and the is Peggy but the actress also plays Maria" Eliza frowned at the mention of the woman. 

"So what does the love bit mean?" asked Peggy, then she answered her own question "well, for you Liz, it's gotta be love love, but for me and Ang its probably sisterly love and for Maria... well..." she trailed off with a guilty look at Hamilton.

**_Burr:_  
And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him  
**

"What?" exclaimed practically everyone in the room

"Burr, I know we have our differences and that you sometimes hate me, but do you really hate me this much?" asked Hamilton 

"I swear, I don't know anything about this" said Burr, putting his hands up in slight defence and surrender

**_Company:_  
There's a million things I haven't done  
But just you wait!  
  
 _Burr:_  
What's your name, man?  
  
 _Company:_  
Alexander Hamilton!**

"That was a good song" said Washington "shall we move on?"

"Hold on" said Laurens "who is this Maria?"

"Uhh..." Hamilton's eyes roamed the room nervously "well... I'm sure this'll explain it, you'll see" Laurens frowned but nodded and sat down on the floor. Peggy smiled and joined him there, the two of them huddled up to each other. Angelica and Eliza shared a knowing look and turned their attention away from their little sister and back to the screen where the next song had started playing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry if these first few chapters are bad, I have to get a feel for the characters and get to know them a little more (if that makes sense). Anyway, I hope this is ok and that you enjoyed. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.


End file.
